restoring anarchy
by anarchist12
Summary: Sean is a 22 year old punk that lives in the ruins of Florida. Sean belongs to a group of punks that call themselves the keepers of anarchy. Sean has always wondered why a group that wants anarchy has a leader. when Sean confronts him with this question all hell breaks loose


Chapter 1

Sean was jolted awake by gunfire. He tore the blanket off his body and stuck his head outside of his tent. A dead mole rat lied in the destroyed pavement. A man with a varmint rifle stood in front of it. Sean went back into his tent. He pulled a shaving mirror out of his duffel bag. Then pulled out a bottle of wonder glue. His liberty spikes were bent and crooked. He pushed one into place and glued it up. He did the same for the remaining spikes. He put back the shaving mirror and wonder glue. He grabbed a second duffel bag and pulled out a pair of jeans. He slipped on the dark blue pants and grabbed a pair of socks and a shirt and a jacket. He tucked in his pant legs into his socks and put on his shirt. He put on his combat boots. He then put on his studded jacket with a black flag patch. Sean was part of group of punks in the Florida wasteland. He was scavenging for supplies. The group of punks where called "the keepers of anarchy". Sean thought it was stupid that they were keeping anarchy but yet they had a leader. He looked in the corner of the tent. His lever action repeater sat in the corner. He had found it in an old house it was pretty beat up. He brought it to a gunsmith he replaced the wooden parts with oak wood and cleaned and replaced some of the parts and got it working. He had had it for about 2 years now in the butt stock there where 12 tally marks. He picked up the cold wood. Beside it there was a pouch full of 30-30 bullets. Then he picked up a small radio with a belt around it. He slipped the belt around his neck and turned on "anarchist radio". There was a few seconds of static before he heard the subhumans start playing Mickey Mouse is dead. Sean started to sing along with the song." Mickey Mouse is dead Got kicked in the head Cause people got too serious They planned out what they said They couldn't take the fantasy They tried to accept reality Analyzed the laughs Cause pleasure comes in halves The purity of comedy They had to take it seriously Changed the words around Tried to make it look profound The comedian is on stage Piss taking for a wage The critics think he's great But the laughter turns to hate Mickey Mouse is on T.V. And the kids stare at the screen But the pictures are all black and white And the words don't mean a thing Cause Mummy's got no money And Daddy is in jail He couldn't afford the license She couldn't afford the bail The kids out in the road Their minds have all gone cold Cause Mickey Mouse is dead They shot him through the head with ignorance and scorn They believed in something new. Sean continued to sing the song. He slowly packed up all of his things and put it in his rucksack. Once everything was in his rucksack he walked down the destroyed street. A few more songs came on and Sean sang along. Then his favorite song came on by his favorite band Fear. He started to sing along my house smells just like the zoo, its chock full of shit and puke! Cockroaches on the walls Crabs crawlin' on my balls! Ohh, but I'm so clean cut, I just wanna fuck some sluts! Spent my whole life in the city, where junk is king and the air smells shitty. People pukin' everywhere. Piles of blood, scabs and hair. Bodies wasted in defeat, People dyin' on the street, But the suburban scumbags, they don-. A raspy voice interrupted "mighty fine song your singing there now give me your shit" Sean turned to see a raider pointing a sawed off shotgun at his head."Ok" Sean said he pretended to take off his rucksack but instead he quickly drew his 30-30 and shot the raider 3 times. A bullet grazed his arm. He turned to see 2 raiders behind him. He aimed at one raider and held his breath and fired when he exhaled. It hit and killed the raider and then did the same for the other raider. He sighed a sigh of relief. He continued down the street, until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a raider pointing a sawed off at him. The raider shot the gun and hit him in the shoulder throwing him to the ground.


End file.
